half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:SiPlus
Image:Metrocop old skin.jpg Could you read what I put there: Image talk:Metrocop old skin.jpg Thanks! Klow 15:55, 21 February 2009 (UTC) :I changed it. I think that's better. Klow 13:24, 15 April 2009 (UTC) HL SDK models Hey where do your compiled HL SDK models come from? Mine have slight differences. Maybe you compiled them yourself? Klow 13:23, February 19, 2010 (UTC) : I don't compiled gauss gun due to no animations for old gauss and polygons errors. It's screenshot from MilkShape3D. SiPlus 15:10, February 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Ok, you took a screen through MilkShape3D, but who compiled it? They are not compiled in the SDK. Klow 22:33, February 19, 2010 (UTC) :::I didn't compiled model. I loaded source (.SMD file). Origin is fake because there is no "go to coordinates" in MS3D. SiPlus 11:48, February 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::Ah. I didn't know that program anyway. BTW I replaced the pics by better versions that fit the early screenshots. Klow 12:52, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::Ok. MilkShape 3D is modelling program, like 3DS Max but the way easier. SiPlus 12:54, February 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Yeah, I tested it a bit. Thanks. Klow 12:57, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Bot? So you are using a bot here without telling anyone? Do you think this is how it's done? Why didn't you ask me or another admin "Hey I created/have a bot, what do you need it to do to help"? No, you just make it go rampant like you were the only master. You never use a bot on a wiki without telling the admins, especially when it changes stuff it shouldn't change, and you never do huge edits alone, especially when nobody appoints you. The wiki was here before you, and that's not how we work. It's sad to spoil our trust in you, because what it did was mostly helpful - but that's not the issue. We can always you a bot, but you have to refer to us first. Klow 22:01, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :It's not fully automated bot. It's program that won't work without me. The program that I use (AutoWikiBrowser) was made to edit pages manually, but without web browser and clicking "Edit". I used it to fix User:Klow/Links to replace. Screenshot of program: here. Also check out Wikipedia article (wikipedia:Wikipedia:AutoWikiBrowser) about it. SiPlus 06:49, February 22, 2010 (UTC) UPDATE: Everything from User:Klow/Links to replace except HECU Sentry Turret fixed. ::Let me just lay it out for you, a bot is a bot. That is a bot program. You did not have ANY permission to use a bot. Not from Wikia and for sure not from us. If you don't know, it is at a minimum common courtesy to let the admins know when you set up a bot. They are a big deal most of the time if not entirely all of the time. Why would we get so upset? According to a lengthy conversation I had with Klow, some of the edits it was making were completely wrong and for plenty of others it was also doing many other things to articles we did not want done, such as removing links in titles. This is a big problem. As the admin team it is our job to keep the wiki running. Especially when it comes to bot programs. If you really read what Klow wrote here, you would see we want you to STOP USING IT until we at least were able to get the situation settled and tell you the problems we had with it. You are banned for at least the day so we can sort this out.--YabbaMyIcingTalk 07:52, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :::It's not bot. It's external editor. It's alternative for "Edit this page" button. Bot is fully automated program. External editors are not bots. If you're using e-mail client instead of browsing e-mail through web browser, are you using bots? SiPlus 07:58, February 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::Ok fine, it's not a bot. I tested AWB and that's a fine tool, but when you are kindly told to stop, just stop until the dispute/misunderstanding is solved. That's what mature people do. Klow 10:02, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::And anyway, as seen here, you're not even supposed to be here or on the Internet in general: "While you may use this Service without registering for membership, membership in the Service is void where prohibited by law, and is intended solely for users who are thirteen (13) years of age or older. Any registration by anyone under 13 is unauthorized, unlicensed and in violation of these Terms of Use. By registering the Service or the Site, you represent and warrant that you are 13 or older and that you agree to and to abide by all of the terms and conditions of this Agreement." Klow 10:39, February 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::::There are no technical age limits. So, I don't care about it. SiPlus 11:09, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::::So, after some discussion we decided that you are not allowed to use AWB anymore. Thanks for fixing the redirects, but we prefer to handle that now, to, among other things, avoid the replacements that shouldn't have been done. We know have an official account for AWB, User:DØG, and it has been approved by Wikia, which is vital for using AWB. So don't use AWB anymore, or you'll be banned. Thanks for your understanding, and bear in mind this is not personal. Klow 00:11, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Sector C screenshots Hey this is not really what I asked you when you submitted your help. I asked you to caption the images themselves, not in the articles. Maybe you misunderstood me... Because of that I won't really gain much time... Klow 15:58, April 12, 2010 (UTC) AWB Do you know how to have the bot add content to a page? I'd like to add the template "talk" at the top of all the main namespace talk pages, but I can't find a way to do it. It seems that "Append/Prepend text" is close to what I'm looking for, but nothing happens. Any suggestions?... Klow 10:08, May 17, 2010 (UTC) :AutoWikiBrowser is not bot. It's page editor that edits one page per action. Contact Wikia staff or write your own application. SiPlus 10:35, May 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Very helpful and nice, thanks! I just thought you knew the program. Klow 17:35, May 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah, the first sentence was ironic. Klow 15:22, May 18, 2010 (UTC)